Mayuri Yoshimura
is a student of Satsukiyama Academy, a character in Corpse Party: Another Child, and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Mayuri is a teenager with long, straight black hair and black eyes. She wears the Satsukiyama Academy school uniform consisting of a brown double-breasted jacket, a white sailor shirt with a black trim, and a black skirt with knee-length black socks and black loafers. She is also wearing a leash choker around her neck. Personality Mayuri transferred to Satsukiyama Academy a year before the events depicted in the manga. She is a year older, but still in the same homeroom as Tamaki. Mayuri has an interest in parapsychology and the supernatural and would often talk about it in class. She is not the least bit phased about ending up in Heavenly Host. Quite on the contrary, the situation seems to amuse her. Plot |-|CP:AC1 = Corpse Party: Another Child 1 Mayuri is seen in the backround waiting for others to do the charm. She goes to do the charm with Noriko, Kana, Minoru Hasegawa, Yamazaki and another unnamed student. She is the first to fall in the earthquake along with Yamazaki, as Yuuma Shindou calls out both of their names as they fall. |-|CP:AC2 = Corpse Party: Another Child 2 Mayuri found herself alone after being trapped in Heavenly Host. She met and became antiquated with Naho Saenoki in the school's infirmary. There she later met Tamaki Minase and Shinichi Yanagihara as they were searching for the others. As the two girls are left alone, Mayuri insinuates that it was Shinichi who told everyone about Tamaki's secret psychic abilities. She argues that he did it to try and get close to Erina Yuzuki, since she bullies Tamaki, but the latter refuses to believe her. |-|CP:AC3 = Corpse Party: Another Child 3 Later, Mayuri is seen carrying a bag, containing a tongue and head, labelled "Ryou & Tokiko." She then finds Saki Akagiri and Tamaki together speaking. Mayuri recognizes Saki and tries to get closer to her, but the latter breaks her pinky finger. After Saki leaves, Mayuri bandages her ring finger and pinky finger together. Mayuri apologizes to Tamaki, saying that Shinichi isn't the one who told Erina about Tamaki's ability to see ghosts, she only said that to affect Tamaki's emotions so Saki would appear. Mayuri admits that she knew about Tamaki's powers from the very start, as she's the one who told Erina. Tamaki is furious at Mayuri, and yells at Mayuri to explain her motives behind all this. Mayuri says that she cannot tell her that yet, and to bring Yuuma the next time they meet up again, then gives Tamaki the ghost's bags before they part ways. After the spaces merge, Yuuma Shindou finds Mayuri, while running to save Tamaki. She tells him about how she sent Saki -- the girl in black -- to Tamaki, after Erina and the others accidentally awakened her. Yuuma gets angry and hits a wall. Mayuri then shows him her arm, with two fingers bandaged together, and then breaks another one of her fingers. Both of them ran back to the classroom where Saki and Tamaki are located. Mayuri walks closer to Saki, but gets impaled by a wooden pole, but before falling, she sprinkles holy water on Saki. Saki, angered, impales her with three more poles thus killing her. Gallery Corpse Party: Another Child AC-MAYURI-1.png|Mayuri AC-MAYURI-2.png|Mayuri AC-MAYURI-3.png|Mayuri getting stabbed AC-Mayuri-4.PNG|Mayuri Yoshimura1.jpg|Mayuri Yoshi's death.JPG|Mayuri's death Trivia *Some of the pages tell the reason of Mayuri's transfer; her class was murdered, and she was the only survivor. **There is also a hint of the killer being Saki Akagiri, as Mayuri remembers her from before she transferred to Satsukiyama Academy. Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:High school students Category:Students Category:Deceased Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Another Child Category:Protagonists